La apuesta
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Porque las apuestas no son tan malas después de todo ¿O si?


**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Rin miro por décima vez a su hermano, quien estaba jugando un videojuego. Lo miro fijamente, sin perder detalle alguno de su rostro. Miro sus perfectos y hermosos ojos azules, su tono de piel blanco, su cabello tan sedoso y tan suave, pero sobre todo, observaba esos labios. Esos labios que desde hace unas semanas ella anhelaba probar. Si, era una maldita pecadora por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo. Se había enamorado de su hermano gemelo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

-Rin ¿quieres jugar?- le pregunto su hermano sacándola de sus pensamientos. miro la enorme televisión observando como Len jugaba un juego de peleas.

-Si, pero quiero una revancha- le dijo con entusiasmo, sentándose a su lado y tomando el otro control.

-Como quieras- respondió su hermano, volviendo a la pagina inicial del videojuego y pucho el botón "2 jugadores"

-También quiero apostar- dijo la rubia. Len miro a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo, ya se imaginaba algo así.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres apostar?

-Si yo gano me darás lo que yo quiera.

-Bien.

-Y si tu ganas yo te dare lo que yo quiera- dijo

-Me parece bien- volvio a decir Len. Comenzaron a jugar. Rin estaba feliz, si ella ganaba le pediria a Len algo que desde hace unos dias anhelaba, aunque le preocupaba mucho si perdia. A pesar de que su hermano se mostraba serio y tímido frente a todos, en realidad podia llegar a ser muy malvado. Se imagino a ella lavando los trastes por una semana y tendiendo la cama de ambos ¡No! Si de por si ella era muy floja, no se imaginaba como terminaria si Len le pedia algo asi. Después de media hora de jugar. Len sonreía con cierta satisfacción en el rostro, mientras que Rin estaba en el rincon con un aura depresivo y lagrimas cayendo de su rostro. Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, ni de cuando habian terminado de jugar.

-Ne Rinny- le hablo su hermano con un tono burlón. Ella frunció el ceño, genial ahora tenia que tender camas por un mes.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto molesta.

-No te enojes, eras tu la que querías apostar.

-Ya dime que quieres- grito ella acercándose a el.

-Buenos, supongo que ya te imaginaras que tal vez, te pediré tender las camas por un mes- le dijo, Rin bufo molesta -. Pero no te preocupes no te pedire eso.

-¿No?- dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos.

-No- respondió el negando con la cabeza. Rin lo miro, no, el era muy malo, lo conocía bien. Tal vez, el le diria "No te hare tender las camas pero si lavaras los traste por dos meses" No, eso seria peor.

-¿Entonces?

-Un beso- dijo el con tal seriedad que hizo que Rin se sonrojara hasta las orejas, sintio como su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente. ¿eso no podia ser verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero un beso- dijo el poniendose de pie y acercandose peligrosamente a su hermana. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

-P-p-pero

-Vamos Rin o es que ¿acaso no ibas a pedirme lo mismo?

El sonrojo de Rin aumento, tan obvia era. Miro los ojos de su hermano, quien la veia divertido y a la vez emocionado. Len la tomo de la mano y la pego a el, sintiendo como su querida hermanita se tensaba.

-Len- susurro ella, hace tiempo que ella deseaba besar a su intocable hermano gemelo, pero, jamas se imagino que el se lo pidiera.

-Bueno, si no quieres no- dijo el soltandola y dandose la vuelta dispuesto a irse a su habitación. Rin lo miro, no podia dejar pasar la oportunidad. Tomo a Len de la mano he hizo que se volteara y antes de que el pudiera decir algo se lanzo sobre el provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, quedando ella sobre el.

Len abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al sentir los dulces y cálidos labios de su hermana gemela sobre los suyos, besandolos de manera dulce pero apasionada. Se sonrojo levente pero sonrio internamente. Cerro los ojos y correspondió el beso, hace dias que el deseaba probar los queridos labios de Rin, y al ver la oportunidad no la desaprovecho.

Se separaron después de varios segundos y se vieron a los ojos. Len sonrió burlonamente haciendo que el sonrojo de Rin aumentara.

-Valla hermanita, ¿Quién iba a decir que besas tan bien?

-Cállate- le reclamo ella, se puso de pie y se dirigio al sofá, se sentó y tomo el control del juego, volteo a ver a su hermano quien ya se habia puesto de pie y la veia fijamente.

-¿Qué? No quieres apostar mas- le dijo con un una sonrisa en el rostro. Len sonrio y se acerco a ella, sentándose a su lado.

_sin duda alguna las apuestas no son tan malas_ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo al momento que comenzaban otra revancha.

* * *

_¿Qué tal?_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer._

_Me merezco un pequeño comentario siiii._

_Review?_


End file.
